goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Aeroplane
The aeroplane is the vehicle Natalya Simonova and James Bond used to travel from St. Petersburg to Nigeria (Wii, PS3, XBOX) or to Cuba (N64 and the film) in the Jungle level on Goldeneye 007. It is Bond's only issued vehicle in the game. The aeroplane crashes when it is hit by a heat-seeking missile sent by the Janus Group. It is also used in the Runway level where Bond escapes from the Chemical Weapons Facility. Description The aeroplane is MI6 property,as Bond requests it from MI6 at the end of the Memorial Park level. However,in the film and the N64 game the aeroplane belongs to the CIA's Jack Wade,which Bond traded his car for. In the remakes, it is a small engine-propeller driven craft. It has a pilot and co-pilot seats in the cockpit and eight passenger seats in the cabin. There is a GPS System in the middle console of the cockpit panel. It has one door on the left side, though Bond lifts the cockpit cover to exit. It has a white paint job. On the tail there is an insignia of three red stripes. The aeroplane is uncontrollable, as it is only flown during a cutscene. After Bond reports to M16 with his smartphone, the aeroplane is hit by a heat-seeking Janus missile in the left wing, causing it to crash-land into trees and end up in a clearing. It is badly damaged. The fuselage is broken in half, the wings are separated and the craft is on fire. Four of the eight seats in the cabin are missing. The crash leaves only a small debris field. In the N64 version, it is a Cessna style red, white, and black two-seater, and crashed nose first into the ground. However the aeroplane in the N64 version is not badly damaged. In the remakes,when Bond travels alone,he survives the crash. He also survives when he travels along with Natalya Simonova,who also survives,in the film and N64 version. In the film,the aeroplane is capable of landing on water and its paint job is white with a red stripe. Its I.D. number is N96816. Trivia *In the Wii version, to the right of the crashed aeroplane near the cockpit, there is a silenced Vargen FH-7 lying on the ground, the only silenced Vargen in the game. This is presumably the weapon Bond took with him. *During the cutscene,when Bond is exiting the cockpit, you can see him pushing up the glass cover of the cockpit, but when you walk back over to the cockpit, all of the glass including the cover is gone and only the metal bars are left. *In Goldeneye 007 Reloaded,the aeroplane has a solid fuselage. In the Wii version it has a cabin with seats. *In the Wii version the aeroplane resembles a luxury business jet. *In the N64 version and film, Bond and Natalya Simonova travel together, while in the remakes Bond travels alone. *The Jungle and Runway missions are the only time the aeroplane appears. *In the remakes Bond can hear a group of Jungle Commandos talking about the crash, thinking it isn't the agency and it may be the FSB or the Chinese infiltrating the basecamp, Outpost Bravo. *The aeroplane can accommodate a co-pilot and eight passengers in the Wii version but this seems pointless as Bond is flying alone. Category:Vehicles